The Closet
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: - "I cannot believe that you got us locked in here!" It wasn't Finn's fault. Well, maybe just a little bit. ONESHOT.


**A/N: **So, since it started, I have been _in love _with "Glee," isn't it just amazing? But it has taken me so long to come up with an actual short storyline for my first "Glee" fanfic. And I am pretty sure that this is it. It's a Finn/Rachel, so no haters please. Enjoy,

- -

"I cannot believe that you got us locked in here! We are supposed to be rehearsing." The brunette warned him, shaking her head unacceptably as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Finn quickly looked away from her area and nudged the metal door again with his shoulder. "Will you stop blaming this on me?! This is your fault too, you know." he stated.

She gasped, her eyes wide from what he just said, "How dare you?! All I was simply doing was rearranging my locker."

- -

_Rachel admired the pictures of herself posing with a smile that she had taped inside her locker for her own enjoyment. She placed a little gold star next to the picture of herself where she was holding a Grammy award,which her fathers had made for her out of paper-mashey._

_Her locker suddenly slammed shut when Dave Karofsky, her worst enemy from hell, walked over. He was holding a freezing cold slushy in his hand and Rachel's eyes widened. She gulped, quickly closing her eyes shut tight._

_The player lifted the ice-cold drink and moved it closer to her before a voice interrupted him._

_"Karofsky, lay off her."_

_- -_

The taller guy looked at her, "and I was just trying to help you out."

"Well, I must say, that worked out perfectly, didn't it?" the girl asked sarcastically.

- -

_"Hudson, savin' the day again. I thought I already told you we don't listen to you anymore, ever since you decided to join Fag-Explosion." He chuckled at his own words._

_Rachel piped up from behind Finn, her eyes open, "This coming from the idiot who calls other people losers when he can't even spell it."_

_Dave lifted the cup towards her against but didn't throw it." She quickly hid back behind Finn again._

_"Just leave us alone." _

_"You know what? You're right. I don't feel like wasting a slushy on you two today." He shrugged._

_Finn and Rachel smiled but it turned into a gasp when Karosky threw the cup on a passing student, who turned out to be Suzy Pepper. Rachel let out a quiet giggle but shushed when he turned back towards them._

_"Now, what should I give you two instead?" He pondered._

_Now they gulped._

_- -_

"OK, you know what? Let's just be quiet." Finn suggested.

". . ."

"OK, Rach?"

". . ."

"Rach?!"

"You know Mr. will totally agree with me. So much that he'll have you singing along to Spice Girls songs in a pink tutu with two little ponytails. Just like I do every Friday afternoon." Her hand quickly flew up to cover her mouth.

He bit his bottom lip to stiff a laugh, "That's nice to know. D'you sing along to _Grease _as well? Because, I must say, that leather suit was a real head-turner."

The brunette sighed, "Shut up."

"Fine by me."

". . ."

". . ."

"Finn?"

". . ."

"Finn!"

"What?!"

"Why weren't you answering me?"

"Because I really need to pee-" She cut him off and rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Forget I asked."

". . ."

". . ."

Finn got bored of the silence, "Rach?"

"Yeah?" she dragged off.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, euhh- I just wanted to know if you'd rehearsed your part yet? Because Nationals are soon and we have to be great."

"Yeah, I got it down. But we'll be great anyway." Rachel saw him shrug through the dim light.

"What makes you say that? I mean, Artie and Mercedes are good and Tina and Kurt still need a bit more practice, plus with the whole baby thing with Quinn and Puck, I just don't if we'll be re-"

He interrupted her, "I meant, because we have _you_."

She blushed, and looked down, playing with her hands in her lap. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, everybody hates me. Tina and Artie only just put up with me, Quinn's still mad that I told you about the baby. I'm pretty sure Kurt doesn't like the way I dress. Puck doesn't even talk to me. Mercedes think I'm annoying. Even Mr. Schue looks like he wants to kill himself whenever I talk. Brittany's fine and I only get along with Santana because everybody thinks I'm a bitch like they say she is." Rachel looked upset, and she licked her dry bottom lip, "Just, why do you put up with me?"

"Because... even though you can be a complete pain in the ass, an over-confident bitch and a seemingly bad-dresser... I like you. You, as a person, and not for your annoying habits."

Finn smiled over and her face lit up, "really?"

"Yeah, plus you're beautiful."

"I do have some good features." She contemplated with a small smile.

"Exactly. I just- I like you. So when Karofsky almost slushied you, I stepped up. And when people get pissed off at you and tell you where to get off, I'll be there. And, of course, when you said that we should elope, it kind of got me thinking..." He smirked.

Rachel grinned, "I'm not too sure that my dads would allow that because they haven't even met you yet and we're still quite young-"

She got cut short when a pair of lips were pressed against hers. Cupping the back of his neck, she pulled him closer. This was almost as amazing as that kiss in the auditorium.

Finn slowly pulled away, his larger hands still lingering on her face.

They both got pulled out of their trance when the hard door opened with the turn of a key. They shuffled to get up and caught sight of the janitor, whose closet they were rushing to get out of. Shocked to find Sue standing in a red janitor's suit, the pair laughed as the woman fumed.

"Mock me and I will find out what you plan to hum your asses to, so that I can dish it out the competition, and the asians, the cripple, the gay guy and that black chick along with you both will have to swallow in your embarrassment of losing to potential blind kids. Am I clear?"

Never mess with Sue Sylvester.

Finn chuckled and grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her along behind him as they left the closet, "Oh, crystal clear."

Turning the corner, he glanced at his watch and realised that they were half an hour late for rehearsal.

"Mr. Schue won't really make me wear a tutu will he?"

Rachel shrugged and he rolled her eyes with a small giggle, "Well maybe Kurt can teach you how to _"Single Lady" _again."

- -

**So, what did you guys think? All I've ever properly written were High School Musical stories so this was a change but a very, very good one. Was it at least "I'll add to favourites and review" worthy? **

**Love you guys, :)**

**-Jess, xx.**


End file.
